The availability of high performance spatial light modulators is very critical for the progress in image processing and optical computing. An ideal spatial light modulator should have many advantageous characteristics of performance, such as high sensitivity, fast response, high uniformity, low power consumption, simple fabrication, low cost, and compact size. In addition, it should be compatible to technologies of the light source (i.e. lasers), sensor and VLSI. However, such spatial light modulators do not exist at this moment.